When an object is wrapped in a polyethylene film, an aroma retaining property (odor suppressing effect) of the film itself is not sufficient, and when an object wrapped in a film is strongly odorous, an odor leaks through the polyethylene film. On the other hand, a polyester film has an aroma retaining property, thus an odor hardly passes through the film. For example, a film having a certain degree of twistability even after twist packaging is carried out and left for a certain time, like a polyester film of Patent Document 1, has been known.
However, in the polyester film of Patent Document 1, when an object is placed at the center of the film, and wrapped, and the upper part of the object is twisted, and left for a certain time, twistability is insufficient, thus a twisted part is slightly opened, and when the object wrapped in the film is strongly odorous, an odor leaks. Also, when a subject to be wrapped in a film is relatively large, use of a film formed into a bag is also considered. However, the melting point of the polyester film of Patent Document 1 is high, thus polyester films cannot be bonded each other by heat sealing as they are, and a sealant layer or the like needs to be provided inside.